GrudgeGloryPE
Player Engagement Gear *Fix Fixed a bug where the Stamina Reduction gear would not apply its effect on moves requiring a Hold input. *Fix Fixed a bug where arrows in gear comparison would always show 3 arrows when comparing against values of 0 or default gear. Chip Damage Gear Stat The values for Chip Damage gear has been updated following the fight update addressing the defensive meta. The following values have been modified, depending on the Gear Stat Stats bundle: Bonus for Common gear: *Original: 00% to 41.60% *Updated: 6.00% to 20.00% Bonus for Rare gear: *Original: 00% to 54.40% *Updated: 11.00% to 27.20% Bonus for Heroic gear: *Original: 00% to 64.00% *Updated: 14.00% to 32.00% Bonus for Epic gear: *Original: 20% to 80.00% *Updated: 18.60% to 40.00% Penalties unchanged for all gear Developer comments: Since the proportion of damage that goes into Block Damage has been increased considerably with the last Fight system update, we lowered the Block Damage bonus that you can get from gear. It is now half as high as it used to be. Also, taking a penalty to Block Damage has thus far been pretty consequence free, making the bundles with chip damage penalty better in our analytic. We then decided not to lower the penalty values to keep those bundles competitive. New Legendary gear added. 4 new Legendary weapon visual have been added for all heroes. 2 Legendary armor variations also given to all heroes except Highlander and Gladiator, while 1 Legendary armor variation has been added for Highlander and Gladiator. New Legendary Gear Stats for weapons also added, exceeding previous maximums for both bonus and penalties. 36 new Stat Bundles for weapon added for legendary with gear. Legendary gear can now be looted from Reputation 7. Developer comments: You are a Raider. Legendary! Hero menu: Realtime visualisation The Hero menu now preview Executions, Emotes and Mood Effects in real time in-game animations instead of videos. Developer comments: It is now possible to previsualize an Execution, Emotes or Mood Effects in real time in the Hero menu. The Execution, Emote or Mood effect will be played with the currently selected Hero and Loadout. This allows to preview the full visual of the hero, with current customization. It is also possible to preview in fullscreen to watch every detail of the Execution, Emote or Mood Effect before purchase. Achievements *Fix Fixed a bug where players would not be granted the Active Duty achievement even when meeting prerequisites. Achievement will be granted to those qualifying at next deployment. New Faction War feature: War Banner The War Banner has been added to the Faction War functionality. Selecting a territory with the War Banner will send all generated War Assets to this territory, until it is manually removed or the territory becomes unavailable for deployment after a territory update. The War Banner can be placed on the Faction War map before, or between, matches. Developer comments: We received feedback from the community stating that placing war assets between matches was tedious or too long to manage rewards and war assets. To increase faction involvement without lengthening the end of match, we added the War Banner to streamline and make easier the deployment of War Assets. While allowing to select a territory in advance or between matches, it is now more accessible to take part in the Faction War. Faction balancing Tweaks to the formula balancing the amount of War Assets generated between factions with their amount of active players. The conditions for players considered active have also been refined. Developer comments: The previous formula to balance War Assets with the amount of players in a faction gave some very small advantages for factions where players would play very intensely versus players that only played sporadically. We added some conditions in the formula to consider a wider range of players as active. Capital increased in size for Vikings Winners of the last season of the Faction War now have two territories as capitals. The territory directly adjacent to the Viking capital is now part of the capital (impossible to take for other factions) Developer comments: We felt the need to give more impact for season winners for this and future seasons, really shaping the world of For Honor with the state of the war. By gaining a territory on top of the season rewards, the season winner will now have 1 more territory impossible to take for the other factions. *Fix Fixed a bug where Off Season reward screen would display Round 6 instead of off season New Faction War territories added. 9 new territories, 3 per faction, added to the Faction War map. The Viking Village and Citadel maps have also been added to the Faction War map and accessible by playing on the fronts. Outfits *Fix Fixed a bug where the Valkyrie Reputation 18 outfit would not unlock when reaching the listed requirements Increased Reputation cap 10 new reputation levels have been added, rewarding 1 new exclusive outfit per 2 levels. Heroes can now go up to reputation 40 instead of 30. Developer comments A growing amount of players had reached the maximum Reputation for their main Hero. Adding new Reputation levels will give new rewards for very experienced players with a given Hero. Increased the loot frequency at the end of the matches The loot gained at the end of matches has been increased for all game modes. Loot is given more frequently and has been rationalized per hour across game modes with current Meta. The speed at which loot is gained has been increased by the following amounts: PvP: Dominion; increase of 33%, Skirmish; increase of 27% Elimination; increase of 37% Brawl; increase of 35%, Duel; increase of 32% PvAI: Dominion; increase of 14%, Skirmish; increase of 26% Elimination; increase of 14% Brawl; increase of 9%, Duel; increase of 40% Private Matches: Dominion; increase of 60%, Skirmish; increase of 64% Elimination; increase of 57% Brawl; increase of 29%, Duel; increase of 40% Developer comments: Following gear refactor and the new introduction of the Legendary gear, more stats and gear visuals have been added. To make sure players obtain the piece of gear they want, we made sure the amount of loot gained at the end of the match made it possible to gain full gear of a rarity and level, relative to the amount of time it takes to level to the next reputation. The loot increment also balanced the amount of gear won per hour of play across all game modes with the current data, making sure that on average, playing any game mode will give the same amount of loot per hour. Review Crafting prices We have made tweaks to crafting costs and added Legendary rarity to crafting, the full breakdown is as follows. Update to Salvage Material cost to improve gear Upgrade Cost in salvage material for Common gear *''From: Level 1: 10 / Level 2: 13 / Level 3: 16 / Level 4: 19 / Level 5: 23'' *''To: Level 1: 9 / Level 2: 11 / Level 3: 15 / Level 4: 18 / Level 5: 23'' Upgrade Cost in salvage material for Rare gear *''From: Level 1: 55 / Level 2: 80 / Level 3: 110 / Level 4: 130 / Level 5: 155'' *''To: Level 1: 45 / Level 2: 55 / Level 3: 70 / Level 4: 80 / Level 5: 95'' Upgrade Cost in salvage material for Heroic gear *''From: Level 1: 195 / Level 2: 255 / Level 3: 295 / Level 4: 335 / Level 5: 375'' *''To: Level 1: 110 / Level 2: 130 / Level 3: 155 / Level 4: 180 / Level 5: 210'' Upgrade Cost in salvage material for Epic gear *''From: Level 1: 400/ Level 2: 520 / Level 3: 650 / Level 4: 800 / Level 5: 960'' *''To: Level 1: 240/ Level 2: 285 / Level 3: 335 / Level 4: 390 / Level 5: 450'' NEW Cost in salvage material for Legendary gear *''To: Level 1: 450/ Level 2: 495 / Level 3: 545 / Level 4: 595 / Level 5: 645'' Update to Steel cost to improve gear Upgrade Cost in steel for Common gear *''From : Level 1: 25 / Level 2: 30 / Level 3: 35 / Level 4: 40 / Level 5: 45'' *''To : Level 1: 15 / Level 2: 20 / Level 3: 25 / Level 4: 30 / Level 5: 35'' Upgrade Cost in steel for Rare gear *''From : Level 1: 75 / Level 2: 85 / Level 3: 95 / Level 4: 105 / Level 5: 115'' *''To : Level 1: 40 / Level 2: 50 / Level 3: 60 / Level 4: 70 / Level 5: 80'' Upgrade Cost in steel for Heroic gear *''From : Level 1: 150 / Level 2: 170 / Level 3: 190 / Level 4: 210 / Level 5: 230'' *''To : Level 1: 85 / Level 2: 100 / Level 3: 115 / Level 4: 130 / Level 5: 145'' Upgrade Cost in steel for Epic gear *''From : Level 1: 270 / Level 2: 290 / Level 3: 315 / Level 4: 340 / Level 5: 360'' *''To : Level 1: 155 / Level 2: 175 / Level 3: 195 / Level 4: 215 / Level 5: 235'' NEW Cost in steel for Legendary gear *''Level 1: 245 / Level 2: 275 / Level 3: 305 / Level 4: 335 / Level 5: 365'' Update to Steel cost to apply visual on gear Cost in steel to apply Common gear *''From : Level 1: 100 / Level 2: 120 / Level 3: 140 / Level 4: 160 / Level 5: 180 / Level 6: 200'' *''To : Level 1: 65 / Level 2: 80 / Level 3: 95 / Level 4: 110 / Level 5: 125 / Level 6: 140'' Cost in steel to apply visual in Rare gear *''From : Level 1: 225 / Level 2: 240 / Level 3: 255 / Level 4: 270 / Level 5: 285 / Level 6: 300'' *''To : Level 1: 155 / Level 2: 170 / Level 3: 185 / Level 4: 200 / Level 5: 215 / Level 6: 230'' Cost in steel to apply visual in Heroic gear *''From : Level 1: 325 / Level 2: 340 / Level 3: 355 / Level 4: 370 / Level 5: 385 / Level 6: 400'' *''To : Level 1: 245 / Level 2: 260 / Level 3: 275 / Level 4: 290 / Level 5: 305 / Level 6: 320'' Cost in steel to apply visual in Epic gear *''From : Level 1: 425 / Level 2: 440 / Level 3: 455 / Level 4: 470 / Level 5: 485 / Level 6: 500'' *''To : Level 1: 335 / Level 2: 350 / Level 3: 365 / Level 4: 380 / Level 5: 395 / Level 6: 410'' NEW Cost in steel to apply visual in Legendary gear *''Level 1: 425 / Level 2: 440 / Level 3: 455 / Level 4: 470 / Level 5: 485 / Level 6: 500'' Update to salvage value given by dismantling Salvage Value for Common gear - Unchanged *''Level 1: 5 / Level 2: 6 / Level 3: 7 / Level 4: 8 / Level 5: 9 / Level 6: 10'' Salvage Value for Rare gear - Unchanged *''Level 1: 20 / Level 2: 23 / Level 3: 26 / Level 4: 29 / Level 5: 32 / Level 6: 35'' Salvage Value for Heroic gear *''From : Level 1: 55 / Level 2: 60 / Level 3: 65 / Level 4: 70 / Level 5: 75 / Level 6: 80'' *''To : Level 1: 45 / Level 2: 50 / Level 3: 55 / Level 4: 60 / Level 5: 65 / Level 6: 70'' Salvage Value for Epic gear *''From : Level 1: 100 / Level 2: 115 / Level 3: 130 / Level 4: 145 / Level 5: 160 / Level 6: 175'' *''To : Level 1: 85 / Level 2: 95 / Level 3: 105 / Level 4: 115 / Level 5: 125 / Level 6: 135'' NEW Salvage Value for Legendary gear *''Level 1: 150 / Level 2: 155 / Level 3: 160 / Level 4: 165 / Level 5: 170 / Level 6: 175'' Developer comments: With the new Legendary rarity, we revised crafting costs to allow players to get to max gear score within a rarity before leveling to the next and loot a new full set of gear. These new prices are also based on the newly merged crafting material, making it easier to craft weapons for other heroes than a player's main, reducing the grinding time required to have good gear.